


A Bracelet Over Break

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, happy boys happy happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Logan's phone buzzes. A text from his friend Roman."come outside now"It's Christmas Day, and it's snowing outside. What on earth could Roman possibly want?





	A Bracelet Over Break

Logan was relaxed comfortably in a chair beside the twinkling tree, reading one of the books his parents had gotten him for Christmas. All of his presents were opened and in a pile beside him, the pile unsurprisingly consisting of mostly books. He was still wearing a matching set of dark blue fluffy pajamas, keeping him warm from the light snow that danced outside of the window.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed. Picking it up, he saw a text from his friend, Roman.

**come outside now**

Loganfrowned, replying quickly.

**Why? Roman, it's freezing. Also, it's Christmas, what on earth do you want?**

They had seen each other just recently on their last day of school before break. Admittedly, Roman had seemed rather out of it, but Logan dismissed the thought that anything could be wrong. His phone buzzed again.

**just do it nerd**

Logan groaned, put his book down, and walked onto his porch. Luckily, the awning kept the snow off of him, but the cold wind had no problems chilling him even through his pajamas. Standing in front of the door was Roman, wearing a bright red Christmas sweater and cozy looking sweatpants. He scoffed.

"Nice outfit." Logan couldn't help the angry red blush that crept along his cheeks. Of course, he told himself it was just from the cold.

"Why exactly did you want me out here?" Roman took a deep breath. His usual confident facade cracked ever so slightly, and Logan saw vulnerability in his eyes. 

"I..." Roman, uncharacteristicly, couldn't seem to find words. "You're going away tomorrow, right?" Logan nodded. He went to visit his family the day after Christmas every year since he could remember. Roman took a deep breath. "Well, you'll be gone until school starts again, and then God knows what'll happen, and I just..." Roman reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He shoved it at Logan, his cheeks bright pink and hot with embarrassment. "IthinkIlikelikeyouorsomething." He blurted out. Logan stared at Roman and the small box in confusion. Roman sighed, knowing that Logan hadn't heard what he'd said. "I think I like...like you or something."

Speechless, Logan took the box and opened it, hands trembling ever so slightly. On the inside was a small piece of paper with the words,

 _"Merry Christmas, nerd"_ scrawled in fancy, curling script. The words were followed by a small red heart. Underneath the paper was a woven bracelet, the colors red and dark blue braided together in an intricate pattern. He was completely silent.

"I'm sorry," Roman said, realizing he'd clearly overstepped his bounds. "I'll just go...you can keep the bracelet." He started to walk down the porch steps, but Logan grabbed his wrist. 

"I think I might like you...or something...as well," he said nervously. Roman's eyes lit up as he wrapped his arms around Logan in a tight hug. From inside the house, Logan's mother's voice rang out.

"Logan, come inside and shut that door! It's getting cold in here."

Logan looked back at Roman. 

"See you after break, I guess?" He mumbled.

"Certainly." Before he left, Roman gave an overdramatic bow, took Logan's hand and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. Logan watched Roman walk down his driveway back to his own house. Once the boy was out of sight, he stepped back inside, closed the door, and leant against it, sliding to the ground. 

The bracelet fit perfectly around his wrist, and he wore it everyday, absentmindedly fidgeting with it and thinking of what he'd say to Roman when he finally got back from break.

 


End file.
